My time to shine
by catty12
Summary: Sakura Haruno, my older sister now a jonin and top medic. Now I get a chance to follow after her! i know being a ninja is hard, but it's alot harder that i could have ever imagined. Re-write of Pure luck that's all it was T for mild cussing


I ran through the woods, or rather the forest, the forest of death that is. I was finally going to become a chunin! My squad was a pretty good one too.

Squad 13 consisting of Yamanaka Sha-ne- she has wavy blond hair and piecing blue eyes, Huyga Hoggi-he has short spiky purple hair and yellow eyes with black specks, and me Haruno Akamatta- I have long black hair and yellow eyes. Oh yea and our sensei is Mitarashi Anko.

"Hoggi lower your chakra! Anyone within a 50 mile radius will know we're here!" I hissed, leaping onto another branch.

"Sorry Akamatta, I'm just really excited!" he said smiling a big fat grin.

I rolled my eyes focusing on the trees. Sha-ne shook her head, knowing that this would be challenging. Honestly I think Hoggi is more Naruto's little brother than Hinata's.

"Hey Sha-ne, Will you scout ahead?" I asked her stopping on a branch.

She nodded continuing on. Hoggi looked at me, "Why would she need to scout ahead?" he asked. I smiled "Follow me," I said jumping down onto the forest floor, followed quickly by Hoggi.

"If you would pay attention you would see it's almost dark, we should choose our campsite for the night." I said sitting on a tree root.

He looked at me then asked, "But wait why did Sha-ne scout ahead?" he sat next to me.

I looked at him, "Honestly? She is scouting for a place to sleep, unless you would rather get eaten by carnivorous animals." I said smiling. Sha-ne landed in front of us. "There is a hollow tree a few miles away it should keep us safe," she said.

I nodded getting up, "Come on Hoggi." I said starting to follow after Sha-ne, with Hoggi at my heels.

As we approached the tree I stopped, studying the structure of it. It was like all of the other trees except for two medium sized holes one above the other. "Great job Sha-ne!" I said and started to pull out a sleeping bag. "Since we only have two sleeping bags I'll take first watch," I said handing my sleeping bag to Hoggi.

They nodded and started to set up camp, while I got situated in the upper hollow. Sitting I listened to the sounds of my team mates sleeping below me, and a little bit of the forest life taking and interest in us.

Around eleven I woke up Sha-ne, letting her take watch so I could get a little sleep.

~~Line break~~

"Wake up Akamatta, we have to go now," Hoggi said shaking my shoulder gently. I rolled over stretching my arms above my head. Sitting up I nodded and started to roll up my sleeping bag.

Once we were all ready we headed out hoping to encounter another team along the way, we only have 1 scroll, a heaven scroll. I took it out wondering what it said inside, I was to tempted to open it, but not wanting to suffer the consequences I put it back in my bag.

Sha-ne stopped, signaling to us that she heard something possibly another team. We each dew a kunai, getting ready for a fight. The oncoming team stopped 10 yards ahead of us; it was a team from the hidden mist village.

The first one you saw was a female that had long bright orange hair, and eyes as black as night. The other girl had long black curly hair and stunning ice blue eyes, the last was a guy he had spiky brown hair and red eyes with black specks in them.

We knew we needed an earth scroll but what kind did they have? It bugged me. "Hoggi check them out," I said leaving my eyes on the other team.

Hoggi nodded, "BIAKUGAN!" he said quietly then searched the other team. He dismissed the justu and looked at me, "Heaven," he said looking at me.

I nodded at him, stepping forward, my team behind me. "We have the same scrolls there is no need to fight." I said standing in front of them.

One of the mist ninja stepped forward; the one that had bright orange hair and a giant sword on her back. Drawing her sword she pointed it at my throat.

"This is no time for peace; we will not lose to the weaklings of the leaf village." She hissed narrowing her eyes. Her companions drew their weapons getting in a fighting stance.

I jumped back landing in between Sha-ne, and Hoggi. They already had their weapons ready_. "Crap this will do us no good; we can't afford this so early in the exam." _I thought.

"Alright just get them distracted then run ahead exactly 5 miles north. We'll meet up at sunset," I whispered, keeping my eyes forward. Sha-ne gave a short nod, and Hoggi was about to protest, when they started the attack.

I waited till they were within striking distance, "The one with orange hair is mine." I said leaping over her cutting off some of her hair. She turned on me, swinging her sword with practiced ease. Dodging each hit, I studied her attack pattern, looking for a weakness.

"_Their! It's her blade there is a slight hesitation when she swings it behind herself."_ I thought blocking her hit I used my kunai to push off against her sword landing behind her. "I told you there was need to fight," I said taking her sword and stabbing it in the tree branch.

I glanced over at my team mates and saw them doing fairly well; Hoggi had the other female at bay using his family technique 64 palms. Sha-ne couldn't use her mind transfer justu so she was stuck using a kunai but seemed to be winning the fight.

Turning back to my opponent I was only just able to dodge one of her kunai before landing a blow on her arm. Landing another hit on her caused me to slip up and get a deep cut on the leg.

"Akamatta, Hoggi's hurt!" Sha-ne yelled fighting off the two ninja's while holding him on her back. Without hesitation I pushed the orange haired girl off the branch and launched at the two ninjas, before I could get to them they leapt down to catch the girl, grabbing her sword as they went.

I ran over taking Hoggi from Sha-ne I headed north, to make sure we go away from the other team, Sha-ne at my side. Ignoring the pain from my leg I pushed on trying to put as much distance between us and them.

Sha-ne glanced at me, concern written on her face, "Will Hoggi be alright?" she asked. I shook my head, "I don't know yet, I'll see what I can do." She looked down, understanding my words.

I stopped jumping to the lush forest floor. Setting Hoggi down I took a kunai to his shirt, tearing it in half so I could see the damage. A deep and wide laceration to the skin, I quickly placed my hands on the wound the greenish glow of healing charka illuminating my face.

Sha-ne looked at me, "Where did you learn medical nin justu?" she asked surprised, sitting across from me. I kept my eyes down, "Sakura-onee-san has been teaching me, I want to be as great lady Tsunade one day." I said.

I pulled my hands away from him, wiping the blood on the grass before reaching into my pack I pulled out some bandages and a little jar of salve.

Hoggi opened his eyes, "What's going on?" he asked trying to sit up. I put my hand on his chest gently pushing him down. "Don't move, I have to wrap your' injures." I said taking some of the salve and spreading it on his cuts.

After wrapping his stomach, I took a breath. "We'll stay here for a little while but we have to get to the tower soon. So we can set up a trap and get another scroll." I said standing up. "Sha-ne lets' get some fire wood." I called walking around a tree.

"What is it?" she asked, standing in front of me. "Hoggi won't be able to fight; one of us will have to carry him the rest of the way. This means if we come across another team only one will be able to fight." I said,

"So who's going to carry him? It's a hard choice, there are reasons you should carry him, like you're more protective of him. So there is no doubt that he will be safe." I looked at her, seeing if she would agree or not.

"No, you have to carry him. If he gets hurt any more you know what to do. Let's go," she said picking up a few pieces of wood from the ground. I nodded grabbing a few as well before we went bat to Hoggi.

Hoggi looked up, "Are we going to leave soon?" he asked. I shook my head, squatting beside him, I looked at his wrappings again. "You have to rest for at least the night before we move you." I said sitting next to him, and pushed my half skirt to the side looking at the cut I got in battle.

"You didn't tell me you were hurt, I should have carried him over here you're going to bleed out." Sha-nee said looking at me from across the fire she just finished.

I started to clean away the blood, before healing it a bit. "I'll be fine, It was just a minor cut so I won't bleed out but It could become infected." I said wrapping it.

Sha-ne nodded "I'll take watch first, you two sleep." She said before turning and jumping into the trees. Crawling over to Hoggi I unzipped a sleeping bag and placed it over the two of us, watching his face as he slept I smiled.

"_I have a good team, I know that we will pass the exams." _I thought just before I drifted into sleep.

~~Line break~~

The night was cruel, filling my dreams with nightmares of all kinds. The most vivid dream was one were Sha-ne had tied up me and taken our supplies and Hoggi away leaving me alone in the forest of death.

Oh how I hate it when my dreams are right, and they are often right. Once I had woken up I immediately knew something was wrong, for one thing I was bound tightly and secondly everything and everyone was gone.

I tried to reach for my kunai pouch, but it was just out of reach. I slowed my breath and calmed down the last thing I needed was to be discovered in this helpless state.

Once again I reached for my kunai pouch, the rope digging into my wrists. After a couple more tries I managed to grab one. Quickly cutting the rope that bound my hands then proceeded to do the same to the rope around my ankles. Stepping out of what used to be camp I checked the forest around me, looking for something out of place.

Cautiously taking a step I waited for a trap to spring, nothing happened. I took five more steps and stopped on a bed of leaves, before I could move a platform lifted me up to the rest of the cage. Chakra string bound the cage and the platform together, letting my eyes trace the string I saw each one was attached to a bundle of kunai that would fly at me if I cut them.

"Well, karma's a bitch isn't it" said a voice from underneath me, looking down I saw it was the orange haired kunoichi form earlier.

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed; _"they are most likely after revenge."_ I thought.

"Oh nothing, just happened to stumble onto your camp last night when we saw your team mate tie you up and run away, with the one that we hurt." the Kunoichi said.

I looked down at her, _'What is it? What does she want? If she wanted to kill me she could have done that while I was unconscious.' _The orange haired kunoichi sent five kunai racing towards me, but four of them slice the chakra strings while the fifth cut the rope holding up the cage and I plummeted to the forest floor.

Once the cage had rested all but gently on the ground the three Nin quickly had kunai to my throat. "Now where did Blondie take the wounded boy and the scroll to?" she asked.

Looking up at her I could see hatred burning in her eyes, "No clue, she kind of hates me right now or else I would have gone with them," I hissed. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but I knew it couldn't have been longer than ten seconds.

"Here's an idea, we help you by tracking your little friends and you give us your scroll then we leave." She said keeping eye contact. I looked down thinking it over, "Fine, have it your way," I said standing, the cage flying up into the darkness of the tree tops.

The three Nin stared at me, "If you're going to glare at me all day then our agreement was for nothing, hurry up and let's go." I said turning to face the Tower you could faintly see through the branches of the trees.

"Akuma, you flank left, Zai you flank right, I'll stay with her," the orange hair kunoichi said. Akuma and Zai nodded, "Momoko…." They both said at the same time a silent conversation passing between the three. Each of them took off, I followed keeping close to Momoko. The forest flying past us in a sea of greens and browns, the only sound hear was the slight thump from our feet as we leapt from tree to tree.

~~Line break~~

Sha-nee looked behind her and saw four dark shadows, _'Damn, she found me already, and she brought back-up,'_ she thought jumping up, climbing the branches higher to the tops of the trees. Shifting Hoggi on her back, "You ok?" she asked softly, her worry seeping through to her words.

"Yea, but I don't understand why we left Akamatta behind," he said confused, and looked behind and saw Akuma following.

Momoko smiled, "Looks like your friend wants to play tag, and we're it." She said a predatory note entering her voice, and her smile widened.

"Don't forget our deal, we are just going to trap them then you can have our Scroll," I said trying not to let the apprehension come through my voice or show on my face. Momoko kept her eyes forward, and sent a signal to her other teammate, but continued on to the tower.

I looked over and saw her other teammate climb up the branches, a foreboding feeling growing in my stomach. "Where is he going?" I asked Momoko glancing at her. She didn't say anything but kept going, her orange hair whipping wildly behind her in the wind.

Looking up I tried to spot any of the two Nin that were up above our heads, only to double over, a searing pain erupting from my stomach. As I crashed to the forest floor I pulled a kunai out, throwing it blindly away from me, and cried out as I smacked into the forest floor. Seconds after I fell I heard the sound of two other people crashing through the canopy and landing close by.

Time froze, and then it all came to place. _'Damn it! I'm so stupid why didn't I see it sooner?'_ I yelled at myself in my head.

Placing my hands gently over my stomach I focused my chakra, my hands began to glow a soft green color as I tried to repair the cut. Momoko's voice sounded by my left ear, "Well it seems like you have a few tricks up your sleeve don't you?"

Grabbing my hands she twisted them behind me and forced me onto my knees. It seemed like the male of their group was holding me, because I could see Akuma and Momoko.

Akuma walked up to Hoggi and grabbed him by the hair, lifting him with ease, but causing his cut to reopen. Momoko had kneeled next to Sha-nee and was inspecting her; she reached into her bag and pulled out our scroll. "Heaven scroll, they are no use to us anymore," she said throwing the Scroll at my knees.

Momoko reached into her bag and pulled out an Earth scroll throwing it so that it landed next to our Heaven scroll at my knees. "That should cover the price of what we are about to take care of," she said.

I looked down then back up in confusion, before I saw they both had their weapons drawn. "NO PLEASE…" Hoggi yelled looking up at Momoko, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. "Please don't kill her, kill me but don't hurt her." He looked at Sha-nee. Momoko looked at him then at Sha-nee, "Aw the little squirt has feeling for you does he? Well then I think he should just sit back and enjoy the show!" she said before slowly digging the long sword through Sha-nee's chest.

Blood started to soak the front of her shirt, as her screams rang out Momoko thrust the sword further into her body, until the hilt was touching her bloody clothing. Hoggi looked at the scene before him, tears rolling down his face, he turned punching Akuma in the gut and turned trying to reach his teammate.

"You little asshole!" Akuma yelled, running after him. She took her sword aiming for his neck and hit the mark. Blood splattered my face and Hoggi's head rolled over to stop at my knees, "No" I whispered my own tears rolling down my bloody cheeks and landing on his face.

The three Nin fled the scene quickly, and forgetting the scrolls I ran to my friends. "HOGGI! SHA-NEE!" I cried wanting so badly to be able to bring them back, to heal them, but both were beyond saving.

Standing I walked and picked up the scrolls sticking them in my bag, and returned picking up Sha-nee and Hoggi's bodies then Hoggi's head, and started for the tower. _'One of us will make it out alive and looks like It's going to be me, I won't let them die in vain.'_ I thought and stopped outside the clearing.

"Five yards, we were five fucking yards from finishing as a team." I whispered and walking through the doors wanting for everything in the world to have my two best friends back and beside me.

* * *

**Hey guys! ok so this is a re-write of _pure luck thats all it was_. and i have taken that story down, so i will be updating this one occasionally depending on reviews.**

**Also i am working on a new style and story that will hopefully be up soon it is 2,000 words at least right now, so i'm going to try making it longer before i give it over to my beta MadHope, go check her out she is awsome!**

**Thanks R&R**


End file.
